


Carpe Noctem

by macaroniandbees



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaroniandbees/pseuds/macaroniandbees
Summary: Patrick had never really had a motto to live by. He just believed in trying to be a good person. Pete, on the other hand, always followed a phrase he had made for himself. Carpe noctem. A play on the common phrase, carpe diem, seize  the day. It means seize the night, which is a lot more interesting to Pete.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so don't judge if it's terrible lol.

Patrick had never really had a motto to live by. He just believed in trying to be a good person. Pete, on the other hand, always followed a phrase he had made for himself. Carpe noctem. A play on the common phrase, carpe diem, seize the day. It means seize the night, which is a lot more interesting to Pete.

     Patrick and Pete had been best friends since they were in 7th grade. The first day of school, Patrick sat alone at the lunch table in the corner. Pete, not knowing anybody else, sat down right across from him, introducing himself.

     "Hey, you looked lonely. I'm Pete. Nice sweatshirt" he said, motioning to the black Green Day hoodie Patrick was wearing. Patrick looked up and smiled at Pete, replying,

     "Thanks. I'm Patrick." They talked for the rest of lunch, picking at their mysterious cafeteria food and telling each other about themselves. Patrick smiled, having finally made a friend in his interesting school.

     Now they were in 10th grade, and they had made a group of friends that were inseparable. Andy, notorious for being vegan, and super strong, was the quiet, and kind one of the group. Joe, with the biggest hair Patrick had ever seen, was also kind, but always hilarious. Then Pete, who was almost always at Patrick's side.


	2. A Morning With Pete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse into the life of Pete Wentz, on a Saturday morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking forever to update, but I hope you like the chapter.

Chapter 2: A Morning with Pete

Pete reached for his phone to turn of the beeping alarm, grumbling. He was already awake. He pushed off his covers and got out of bed, making his way towards the bathroom for a quick shower. It was a Saturday, but Pete had a 9:00 AM appointment with his therapist.  
He didn't want to see his therapist. He never did. In Pete's mind, bipolar disorder was just a fancy, and stupid, way of saying mood swings. Except it wasn't really mood swings. It was way more complicated than that. Not like many people would understand though. And his mom had forced him to go anyways.  
Pete stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. He haphazardly combed out his jet black hair, and threw on a black shirt and skinny jeans. He pulled on his jean jacket, and grabbed his shoes, heading downstairs to eat breakfast.   
After eating his soggy bowl of Coco Puffs, Pete tied up his shoes and trudged to the car where his mom was waiting. They pulled out of the driveway, Pete leaning his head against the window. He hoped that this session would be easy. Pete doesn’t like revealing much about his personal life, this quality of him frustrates his therapist, but she tries.  
As they pulled in to park, Pete unbuckled his seatbelt, earning a disapproving look from his protective mom.  
“I’ll pick you up in an hour, sweetie,” she called to him as he trudged up the steps to the office. Pete just gave a mumbled reply and a sarcastic thumbs up to his mom, who drove away as soon as he stepped inside. There was no one else there, not this early. Pete always hated having morning appointments, but at least nobody could see him here. He quietly greeted his therapist, Dr. May, and followed her into a room.   
It was the same room every time, and mostly the same conversation, starting with a simple ‘how are you doing’. Pete gave his standard response of “fine” as he sat on the old couch.  
“I want to try something new with you today, Pete, but if it makes you uncomfortable we can go back to the usual.” Pete was surprised by Dr. May’s words, but also interested. He shrugged, giving approval.  
“So, we’re going to talk about things that make you happy,” she started. Well, this sounds cheesy and stupid, Pete thought to himself immediately. Pete grumbled and Dr. May frowned.  
“I can tell you aren’t really into this, but I’ve got one more idea,” she said softly. She pulled out a small, black notebook and a sleek pen, handing them to Pete.  
“Consider these a gift from me. I want you to try to write down anything that makes you happy, and anything that makes you sad. Could you maybe try writing down a few things right now that make you happy?” Dr. May asked. Pete stared at her for a second, before opening up the book. Patrick, he immediately thought. He wrote down the names of his friends, and thought for a second before adding Mom and music. He hesitated, and then put a star by Patrick’s name. Pete handed the notebook back to Dr. May and waited for her response.  
“Andy, Joe, and Patrick, these are your friends?” Pete nodded. “And I see you’ve put a star by Patrick.” Pete turned red.  
“He-he’s my best friend,” he managed to say, not wanting to tell more than that. Dr. May smiled.   
“It’s good that you have someone like that who makes you happy, Pete. It seems like we’re out of time, but I hope to see more in that notebook by our next meeting, ok?” she said to him. Pete nodded, taking both the notebook and pen and making his way out the door.   
The ride home was quiet. Pete was thinking. Why had he starred Patrick’s name? He is my best friend, that’s all, he thought. I just love to spend time with him, he’s funny, and caring, and he has that adorable smile, and... crap. I’m not falling in love with him, he’s just my friend, Pete thought. But he couldn’t shake those thoughts out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments and leave a kudos please!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments below!


End file.
